An Untouchables Love is Worth the World
by thriller
Summary: When Rogue is depressed she takes a walk, and who should she meet but Remy Lebeau! Depression, darkness and controllable powers! Who knows what could happen? Better summary inside!Warning: major ONESHOT! and loads of LEMON!


AN…Hihi! Another of my fatal LEMONS, and the final of my faves! The one you've all been waiting for…ROMY!

Summary; Walking in the dark; danger in itself, and when Remy Lebeau is involved it becomes fatal! 

When something happens at the Xavier institute for the gifted, Rogue becomes depressed and does the only thing she knows that will make her forget her worries; to get away from the ones troubling her. But then she bumps into Remy Lebeau and things take a turn, for the…better!

A night of depression and darkness with controllable powers; who knows what will happen, well you do! The third and final in my ONESHOT LEMON goodness out of my three fave couples. A completed JONDA, a finished X-IETRO and by the time your reading this, a done and dusted ROMY!

Warning, major ONESHOT! And lots of LEMON! xxx

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

An Untouchables Love is Worth the World

A tear dropped down Rogue's face as she sat in the bathroom. The door was locked and Kitty was shopping with Rahne, so no one could get in and see her. She hated it when she cried; it made her feel so weak and if anyone saw her; she couldn't bear to think what they'd say.

She cried silently and sat huddled on the toilet seat, thinking of what had happened. She'd perfected how to control her powers a while back, but when the Professor asked to see her; a sudden surprise and a bit of contact, and she had rendered him unconscious. 'It was an accident!' she thought to herself, remembering how no one else had believed her when she said it. Even Logan looked suspiciously at her and she cried harder, sobbing into her arms as she remembered their accusing glares.

Kitty hadn't looked at her like that though; she had tried to comfort Rogue and scolded anyone who looked at her in "that" way, as she had put it. Rogue smiled at the way Kitty had protected her, she'd always protected Rogue, even when they hardly knew her Kitty had stood up for her.

But Jean on the other hand, she had been typical Jean; 'that prissy goody two-shoes,' Rogue said to herself.

It was Jean's fault that Rogue even touched the professor; slamming open the door to the professor's office so hard that Rogue had jumped and knocked into the Professor. Yet, Jean had openly glared at Rogue, given her the worst look out of everyone, but that was typical Jean, 'I hate her, so she hates me. But even I wouldn't of looked at her like that.' And that thought made Rogue cry harder, the depression getting to her. So Rogue made the only decision she was fit to make; get away from this hell.

VvVvVvV 

As Rogue walked through the alleyways she looked up at the stars, and thought how beautiful they were.

"Night-time; the most beautiful time to see the most beautiful sights in the world." She said out loud and sighed, wistfully.

"Non, Remy tink der is a sight more belle den any stars, et dat would be his Rogue."

Rogue jumped, as Remy Lebeau appeared from the darkness infront of her.

"Et it ain't no time for belle filles like you t' be wond'rin' 'bout."

"Get out of ma way Remy." Rogue pushed past the Cajun and carried on walking, but he never gave up on her before and he wasn't going to now.

"Non." He told her simply and pushed her against the alley wall, and kissed her fiercely; savouring the taste of her lips before he would get pushed away. But when he wasn't, he pulled back, puzzled and looked at Rogue who smirked at him.

"What? Ah thought the Cajun wanted this?"

"…"

"No? Oh well, ah guess ah'll be on ma way then." And Rogue started to walk away from Remy, but after a few moments she felt him turning her and felt Remy's lips crushing against her own.

VvVvVvV 

Rogue lay naked on the hotel bed, wandering how long it had taken for Remy to strip her. She puzzled for a short while, but was stopped short when Remy climbed onto the bed, fully naked, next to her. He then started to stroke her stomach, which made Rogue squirm as it tickled her.

He then kissed her on the mouth, and slowly began to trail kisses down her neck, to her breasts. He rubbed his finger along the nipples and smirked as she moaned and then he smiled, so happy that he could finally fulfil his dream and take his Chere to heaven and back.

Smiling he began to rub Rogue's nipples harder, pinching them roughly.

Rogue's breathing got heavier as the torture persisted and she gasped as his tongue ran along one of her nipples, wincing, as Remy bit it.

Remy then started to fondle the other nipple, licking it and biting it; making Rogue moan and arch her back in ecstasy.

But after he had played with her for a while his lips started to trail kisses back up to Rogue's mouth, claiming it in a bruising kiss. Then his hand started to move down, to Rogue's breasts; squeezing them and then to her hips; stroking them teasingly and finally to her clit. Remy stroked it and ran a finger along it, breaking the kiss so he could hear Rogue's moan and gasps. But what really surprised Remy was when one of Rogue's hands slowly stroked his thigh, very close to his penis, which then became rock solid. It was his time to moan, and he did it so seductively that Rogue smirked and stroked his penis, feeling just how hard it was.

Remy then winced as it became to hard for him, but then groaned as Rogue stroked it harder.

"Remy can't take dis no more!" Remy told Rogue breathlessly and began to descend so that his solid penis was at her entrance. He stopped lowering himself and was about to ask Rogue whether she was sure but her actions cut him short; she pushed herself up impatiently, and cried out as his penis entered her.

Remy smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her bangs, stroking them lovingly, before he began to push himself further in. Rogue winced but smiled as Remy looked into her eyes, she was so transfixed by them that she didn't notice he had left her until he pushed back in. She moaned and he started to pump her, and she arched her back in enjoyment and then smiled when Remy rapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

They started to move together in motion and their breathing got harder, with Remy clinging to Rogue tightly, lovingly.

Then a shiver coursed through Rogue's spine and she tensed, feeling a new sensation. "Remy, ah'm…ah think…ah think ah'm comin' Remy." And a couple of seconds after a second shiver ran through her spine and Remy cried out as she tensed around him but then moaned as they both came.

"Wow." Rogue whispered as Remy took himself out of her and lay down on the bed, kissing her on the cheek.

"Dat was de best dat Remy had Chere, and he glad it was wid his Chere."

"I was your best?" Rogue whispered, thinking of how many women Remy had been with.

"Oui, you were de best I ever had, Rogue. Et I ain't never lettin' you go." And Remy kissed her lips.

'Ah must be special, if Remy used the first person.' Rogue thought to herself and smiled, kissing Remy back before snuggling into his chest.

"Je t'aime, mon amour." Remy whispered in Rogue's ear, but he frowned when she didn't answer, only to see that she was fast asleep. Remy closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms tighter around his beloved, but his eyes then opened as he heard Rogue whisper to him.

"Je t'aime aussi, Remy. Je t'aime." Rogue whispered and smiled as Remy kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep, a sleep full of dreams of their not-so-new found love.

The End 

My third and final ONESHOT of my three fave couples. I really hoped you enjoyed and here are some responses to my first two EVER reviews:

I would just like to say a very special thanks to MAGCAT! She was my first EVER reviewer! And I am honoured that you enjoyed my ONESHOT X-IETRO! Thank you soooo much for your review! You have made me so happy! Thank you so much! xxx

I would also like to say…THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! To NAIJASTRAWBERRIE! I am so glad you liked both of my stories! YAY! I hope you loved this one too! xxx


End file.
